


Landing on Plymouth Rock

by grimorie



Category: Bunheads, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad has had enough of McKinley and its singing kids but he ends up in a school of dancing kids and a chatty new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing on Plymouth Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovecanbesostrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecanbesostrange/gifts).



> Brad briefly left Glee and then I started watching Bunheads, and lo and behold who their piano guy was-- Brad!  
> This is the story of how Brad moved from Lima, Ohio to Paradise, California.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I'm just borrowing the characters. 
> 
> Title from Amy Sutton's rendition of '[Anything Goes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcs09ZaskiM)'
> 
> Originally posted in [tumblr](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/42764841626/lovecanbesostrange-replied-to-your-post)

It starts when Brad officially stormed off McKinley and he just wanted to be so faraway from those damned kids. He ends up in California. It was sunny. It was different. And he was going to play the circuit but he somehow ended up in Paradise.

"You said you wanted to get away from Ohio," Michael reminds him.

"And it has to be some place called Paradise?"

"Don't worry you'll like it. It has a beach, plus its someplace to be while you wait for gigs."

Michael opens the door and Brad enters only to stop short when he sees the mirrors.

"Ah, excellent," a voice says, "just in time as always, Michael." The woman who enters is regal and has a measuring look Brad doesn't like. "I've heard you're an excellent pianist. How are you with children?"

Brad uses the word 'bamboozled', Michael reminds him no one uses that word anymore. A few days later he leaves Brad in Paradise.

Eventually, Brad realizes that yes, Paradise was different from Lima. But the people here were quirkier and it takes the time glaciers move to get a decent cup of coffee, there's only one decent restaurant and it's called Oyster's. 

Brad hates Oysters.

But the one, big saving grace was: this was a dance school and unlike Will Schuester, who can't seem to decide what discipline was until he writes it on the board Fanny actually does. She rules the school with an iron fist, not like Sue who ruled like a sledgehammer. Fanny was like velvet.

There is still some drama, not as bad as diva outburst but there's drama. Like, apparently Fanny's son married a stripper. The stripper who was here now, in his space.

The place where he usually smoked away from kids. For a second Brad considers walking away but he needed to smoke.

Hubble's stripper wife looks at him and kind of grimaces, kind of grins. Brad ignores her in favor of lighting his cigarette.

"Oh good, I'm glad I'm not the only one who smokes in this town!"

Brad pauses. Just his luck, she was a talker.

"I just wanted a place to get away, y'know? Oh, I'm Michelle by the way."

"Hubbles' stripper wife," Brad acknowledges.

"Showgirl!" Then in a louder voice, " _Showgirl_ , why does everyone think I'm a stripper?!"

Brad shrugs, "You were in Vegas."

Michelle stabs the air with her cigarette, "That's generalizing! You have a beard but do I think you're Swedish?"

Honestly, he doesn't want to engage in anymore conversation but... "Do you think I'm Swedish?"

She looks shifty and says very quickly, "No."

And then she starts to ramble, saying a half a dozen references to movies and shows he's hardly heard about.

"--then just like the Matrix, it's like I woke up swallowing the blue pill. By the way, I really loved Keanu's jacket there and then he learns how to do kung fu!--"

"You're always going to talk to me, aren't you?"

"--eh?"

Brad gestures. "When I come out on a break, you're going to be here and talking to me."

"Why not, you're my smoking buddy! My amigo! My Swedish friend!" Then she deflates, "You're not Swedish, huh?"

"No."

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll figure it out."

Brad sighs. "Just tell me you don't sing at a drop of a hat."

"Only if you can get me into Cats."

"No."

"Then, you, my Norwegian friend, are safe."

"I'm not Norwegian."

**-##FINIS##-**


End file.
